


Sensucht

by joblessbear



Category: Original Work
Genre: N/A - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joblessbear/pseuds/joblessbear
Summary: Random Musings





	Sensucht

**Author's Note:**

> Just made this to get some stuff off my chest, feel free to ignore it.

“This is perfect”, you think; “this could not be more perfect”. The amenity in the air is palpable as she rests her head on your shoulder, arms in a loose embrace of your waist. She has her body wrapped around yours from behind, her chest pressing against your back as she wordlessly confides in you that she is there. The inextricable reverie that has long since intoxicated the both of you touches so deeply your mind that you are sure that nothing could ever ruin this- this perfect moment.

The details of what happened next are lost to you. You remember laughing, then kissing, then more. You remember a joke at your expense about how bad you are at unhooking bras. You remember the pure rapture- the unadulterated nirvana of being well and truly one with someone that followed. Now you lay there, wrapped in both your lover, and a phantasmal bliss. “This is perfect”, you think,” this could not be more perfect.”

So why doesn’t it feel perfect?

Is it because it’s illusory- a castle in the sky created to ward of the lashing darkness? Is it because there isn’t, and never will be, a “her’? No, you know it’s not.

You think back on your life; You think back to the moments of joy and happiness. All the moments that should have been filled with euphoria, there was nothing. No matter how hard you whipped your head, there was a pervasive vacuum that lay just past your peripheral. No matter how much you try to ignore it, it’s parasitic stain taints everything pure, and the visions of colors that don’t exist that fill your mind would be no exception to the blight. 

But it’s best not the think about that. You know the parasite can’t touch your fool’s paradise, so just close your eyes and tell yourself “that would be perfect”, that “that could not be more perfect”.


End file.
